


Five Times That Hannibal’s Secret Sketchbook Was Seen

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has a secret sketchbook devoted to Will.  Others react when they see it.  Not at all fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times That Hannibal’s Secret Sketchbook Was Seen

Hannibal had two sketchbooks. One was for public consumption where he put his drawings of buildings, flowers and just to occasionally shock, an anatomy drawing or drawing of the Wounded Man. The other one was for his eyes only, his private treasure. However, it came to pass that others saw it.

1\. Jack

It was after Hannibal had been arrested. Inside Hannibal’s house, Jack picked up the book with his hands carefully gloved to avoid contaminating the evidence. He was surprised to see Will on the first page of the sketchbook then thought to himself that he shouldn‘t be shocked now that he knew how far Lecter had gone to frame Will and toy with him for the past year.

There were pictures of Will naked, pictures of Will tied up with ropes and ribbon and Will with a leash around his neck as if he was Hannibal’s bichon. As an FBI agent, he had seen worse. He had seen corpses and Mirian’s severed arm, after all. There was one that made even Jack want to vomit. It was a picture of Will with his eyes rolled back and shaking while Hannibal smiled, cradling his head in a parody of affection. There was an inscription that said, “The fevered sweet smell of victory was particularly strong that minute as he had the mild seizure.”

He would look at it later, not now.

2\. The Science Team

Beverly, Jimmy and Brian looked at the book with its pictures of Will being menaced in the woods by a monster with horns and dark skin that looked like a cross between a man and an elk. Other pictures had Hannibal smiling while using fishing line and lures to puppet Will around. There were also drawings of Hannibal with his hand inside an incision on the side of an unconscious Will. There was also inscriptions referring to his psychic driving plans for Will and triumph at managing to peel off every single potentially supportive person away from him.

“This is creepier than shit,” said Jimmy.

“Shit is always creepy,” said Brian. “What are the results?”

“It’s all in Hannibal’s handwriting. This is basically an epic confession of a sick bastard,” said Beverly. “Let’s nail the son of a bitch then shove this up his ass.”

3\. Freddie

As she sat in the courtroom audience, Freddie cursed to herself that she couldn’t get her hands on the actual sketchbook because, damn it, if her viewers could see what she saw, traffic to her website would quintuple. Pictures of the drawings and inscriptions in Hannibal’s own hand were shown to the jury. Notes and her flair for colorful description would have to do. She had thought of using a secret camera but knew that they’d figure out by the angle and height of the shots, who was responsible for the leak.

4\. Clarice

She looked through the notebook after Hannibal had escaped. She had never seen Will Graham but knowing how well and realistically, Hannibal drew, she saw that Will had been a handsome man. Even with his imbalanced mind and his extremely limited ability to feel much for anybody else other than himself, she noted that Hannibal had managed to capture fear and sadness in his subject’s face.

Jack had it pulled from the evidence room to show her and to remind her that Hannibal had claimed to have special warm feelings for Will but such promises had turned out to be baseless or were so twisted as to be as good as baseless.

5\. Will

Will received the notebook years after Hannibal had escaped. Inside, there had been pressed flowers and a card issuing an invitation to join him in South America. Will simply took the book and threw it in his fireplace and watched as the pages crumpled and burned.

The End


End file.
